Akari Yuna
is the lead Cure of Hoshizora Pretty Cure!. She was born on the day the stars shined the brightest. Her alter ego is . Personality Yuna is a kind-hearted, sociable and popular person in school and has a strong sense of justice. She likes peace and harmony and hates fights, and tries to make harmony between her group of friends. She is very easy going, therefore being popular among people. She tries to change herself for people to accept her, and had multiple personalities. She can give in to anything, even if it's means losing, just to make harmony remain between the group. History Before Series Before the episode started, it showed a scene of Yuna as a baby, born on the day the stars shined the brightest. Yuna was also watched over and blessed by Hakari. Meeting Hakari While hanging out with Hitomi after school, Yuna spotted a shiny item on the ground near a tree. She picked it up and realized it was a Libra symbol necklace, the same necklace she lost a week ago. Hakari, the fairy of Libra, lives in the necklace and has been watching Yuna ever since. Hakari thought it was time to tell Yuna the truth, and came out of the necklace, much to the two girls' surprise. Hakari told Yuna about her being the chosen one, not caring that Hitomi was still around and was listening to their conversation. Becoming Pretty Cure Yuna asked for Hitomi's opinion, and Hitomi told Yuna that she should try. Yuna thought about it for a while, and decided to attempt. Yuna told Hakari about it, and unlocked the necklace Yuna had which Hakari always lived in. The necklace granted Yuna a Star Commune and a Cure Star, the two transformation items. Yuna held on to them, and waited for the chance to use them. During English lesson, while Yuna was day dreaming about Pretty Cure, Ichi, Alpha's loyal servant, appeared outside the window. Yuna didn't notice him, and was still day dreaming. Hakari shouted in a loud whisper to wake Yuna up. Yuna knew the villains and how they look like, since Hakari showed her through the Star Mirror. Yuna came up with an excuse and left the classroom, and ran to the field, where Ichi was at. Ichi had summoned a Jiman, who was scaring students. Yuna, remembering the instructions that Hakari gave, transformed with the help of Hakari into Cure Libra. Cure Libra defeated the Jiman easily who agitated Ichi, threatening to be back with a more powerful Jiman. Etymology Akari (明里) - Akari means "bright". Yuuna (優奈) - Yuuna means "gentle". Cure Libra "The seventh sign of the twelve zodiacs, Cure Libra!" Cure Libra is Yuna's alter ego. Attacks Libra Shower - Cure Libra's main attack, which strength is average. Libra Miracle Burst - An upgraded version of Libra Shower, which is stronger. Miracle 7th Explosion - An upgraded version of Libra Miracle Burst, which is the strongest. Relationships Nakano Hitomi - Yuna's best friend, whom she gets along very well with. Oushiza Asami - Yuna's sort of rival, whom she fights a lot with. The rest of the Cures - Yuna gets along well with everyone and seldom fights with them. Trivia *Yuna shares her name with Yuna, the main villain from Into the Future! Pretty Cure. **But they are written differently, and also has different meanings. *Although being the seventh sign, Cure Libra is the first to become a Cure and is the leader of the group. **However, in her introduction, she introduces herself as the seventh sign. *Yuna's name is very similar to Luna's name, Yuna's name being Akari Yuna and Luna's name being Hikari Luna. Gallery Category: Hoshizora Pretty Cure! Category: Lead Cures Category: Cures Category: User:CureCookie